Sir Creepington the 9th's backstory
by SirCreepington9th
Summary: I have been running for 9 months. Now, it's time to fight back and take back my kingdom! Creepercraftertopia, you will be freed! rated T for swearing
1. Early life

Chapter 1 Early Life:

I am Prince Creepington. I am part creeper, part human. It isn't a skin, I was born like this. My mother, Human Creepington, and my father, King Creepington, decided to have a child. I won't put in the details. Ever since I was born, I've had a talent for archery. My parents were in charge of the kingdom of Craftertia. My family wasn't always royalty. Sir Creepington the 1st was a knight, his son was a farmer, and his son was a miner. Sir Creepington the 4th was a loner so no one knows what he was. Sir Creepington the 5th was a deformed creeper so he had white eyes. Sir Creepington the 6th was a priest. Sir Creepington the 7th, my grandfather, was a butcher. I am an archer. I didn't know it then but my life was about to change forever.


	2. Training

Chapter 2 Changes in life

I trained with my dad everyday. We practiced sword fighting, endurance, stealth, and explosive activation. My mom trained me in archery and building. When I turned 9 years old, my dad decided to test what I learned. I was to sneak into the captain of the royal gaurd's, Axel Fyreblade, room, take his sword, and bring it to my dad without being discovered. I climbed the wall to the target's room but Axel was still in there!

"Oh Notch, please no!" I prayed. Axel left his room and I entered through the window. His sword , Fireblade, was on the table. I grabbed it and left the area. When I returned to my dad, he was talking to Axel!

"Oh, squid shit!" I thought to myself. I hid behind one of the pillars and waited for Axel to leave. When he finally left, I approached my father.

"Well done Bow," he told me.

"MY KING! FIREBLADE HAS BEEN..." Axel didn't finish his sentence. He saw me holding his sword!

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll post chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Foregiveness

**A/N: well here it is. Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I might put one or two more in so ,AJ, please don't punch your computer.**

Axel looked at me in shock and anger. "YOU! YOU DARE TAKE MY SWORD?!" he yelled. " I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Axel please," my dad started.

" FUCK NO! HE STOLE MY SWORD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Axel yelled.

"ENOUGH!" my dad exclaimed. " I sent him to take your sword as part of a test. I was going to return it."

Axel was shocked. " Forgive me, my king. That sword is the last link I have to my family."

"You are forgiven."

I stepped foward to give Axel his sword back. "I'm sorry Axel. I was only following orders."

"It's fine, my prince. Here, take this," he said. He gave me a package. What I saw inside was amazing.

**A/N: well there you have it. Axel didn't go balistic on Bow. Well back to the story.**

It was a true archer's bow and set of arrows. "Only the most trusted warriors are given these. Make good use of them," he told me.

I nodded.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3. I hope you guys have an awesome Thanksgiving and eat lots and lots of good food. Until the next chapter, I will miss you. I don't own minecraft or Mojang.**


	4. Prophecy

When I turned 12 years old, my dad became distant. He wouldn't spend much time with me so I trained with Axel. One night, I had a strage dream. I saw a black void that went on forever, my father's castle in ruins, and my dad locked away in his own dungeon.

"Dad, what's happening?" I asked, not knowing I was dreaming. He didn't respond. I then saw a blinding light. I saw a bearded crafter.

"I am Notch, creator of this realm," he told me. "What I have shown you is what will happen if you don't tell your father about this dream."

"What is happening? Why are you showing this to me and not my dad?" I asked.

"All shall be revealed soon. Now, AWAKEN!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. The sun was shining through my window. I decided to do what Notch had told me to do in my dream. I explained the whole dream to my dad.

"Mother of Herobrine, no not now," he said to no one in particular. "He's not ready!"

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"A prophecy was made long ago about our family. It said that once a prince was born into the family, a great evil would begin to develop. It would destroy Minecraftia," he explained. "I made a deal with Notch several years ago when you were born. He would tell my son when the prophecy would begin. In one year I will have to send you to Raider's Mine."

"Okay dad," I said.

My life was about to get extremely crazy.

**A/N: well guys, there it is. Chapter 4. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i'm now accepting OCs from my readers and the people on my forum. just check my forum for the basics. i'm already planning on using a character from"Its Simply AJ". in the next chapter there will be a minecraft song that was posted on youtube. i don't own the rights to the song and i never will. if you can guess it, i will give you a shoutout. Bow: It's my turn on the computer. Me: Hold on. I'm almost done. Bow: Get off. That's an order! Me: I created you and I can delete you. you know that, don't you? Bow: I have your journal that you keep the story's future chapters in and I'm not afraid to spoil the story. Me: you wouldn't dare. Bow: -starts reading- the song in the next chapter is... Me: -kicks Bow in between the legs and grabs journal- Not today. Any way, happy Thanksgiving. I'll see you next time.**


	5. The Journey

The next year was uneventful. I trained with Axel everyday. When the day finally came, I was given a code name. My code name was Green Shadow. My father gave me some information about the mine.

"Alright, son. It's time for you and your escort to head to Raider's Mine," he told me.

"Escort?" I asked.

"Axel," he said with a smile. He gave me a black coat and a mask to conceal my identity. Axel walked in.

"Well, look at you. Your mother wouldn't be able to recognize you," he said.

"I resent that!" my mother said.

We were soon on our way. Axel started to sing.** A/N: I don't own the rights to this song.**

"Closet full of secrets and skeletons,

awakes but nothings true.

I used to own a castle,

now it's boxes that I have to move."

This went on for a while. Suddenly, an arrow was shot at Axel!

"RUN GREEN SHADOW!" he yelled at me. I ran deep into the forest. Soon I made it to a clearing with a strange building in the center.

"I made it," I thought. I went inside Raider's Mine to wait for Axel.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Is Axel dead? What awaits Bow inside Raider's Mine? Will I ever put Its Simply AJ 's character into the story (yes I will)? Find out when the story continues!**


End file.
